Legend of The White Wolf
by Heartofwolf
Summary: Hello, my name is Howl, I am a white wolf, I had my share of adventures. Well, let’s start from the beginning. It all started back when I was born...


Legend of The White Wolf

Hello, my name is Howl, I am a white wolf, I had my share of adventures. Well, let's start from the beginning. It all started back when I was born, I had two sisters and a brother. My brother's name was Chester; he was grey with some streaks of brown and white. He always stayed by my side. My sister Kiska is fully grey, like our mother, she prefers to be with our other sister, Trisha, she is a golden brown like our father.

As we got older, we wanted to wander farther, which was dangerous, but Chester and I took off on an adventure on our own anyways. As we walked through the trees, we stopped at the river. Chester looked up at me with worried eyes, pleading me for us to head back to the cave. I sighed and bowed my head, "You go on back to the cave." I told him, when he hesitated, I rubbed against him, with soft eyes, "Don't worry I can take care of myself." He nodded and took off through the trees.

I turned away from him and the river, and headed up the slope. As I got up there I sniffed around, making sure to take in every single scent that I could. I smelled the leaves under a huge maple tree; they smelled funny, like a strange unfamiliar animal came through here. I took a step closer to smell a few more leaves, when the ground gave way from underneath me. When I landed on the ground once more I blacked out.

When I awoke, it was dark. I looked up to see sticks twirled together to make something to prevent much light to come in. I sat up, bowed my head, "I should of known better." I whispered to myself, knowing how much trouble I got myself in. I stood up, walked around, trying to find a way out. As much as I looked there was no way for me to get out. I went into a corner and cried. I felt so lonely, as I started to drift off into sleep I heard something moving above me. I peered up to see that the stick thing was being moved. There were these pink hairless creatures that walked on their hind legs.

One peered down at me and smiled. He waved his partner over to him and pointed at me. I put my ears back on my head and whimpered. The creature that spotted me first, reached down towards me, he grabbed me by the neck and hauled me up. I yelped, but he kept his grip on me as he waited for his partner to bring over a cave that looked like it was made out of sticks or cob webs.

They tried to put me in, but I kept struggling in his grasp. When he almost had me in there, I let out a huge howl; in reply I heard snarling from behind the bushes. Father jumped out and bowled over the creature, which released his grip on me. I jumped free and ran for the bushes, with Father right behind me. As we neared the cave, he stopped and stared at me. This meant he wanted an explanation. I put my ears back in embarrassment. He flicked me with his tail, to get on with it. "Sorry Father….I…I didn't mean any harm…"

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders." He growled, I slunk to the ground, ashamed, he lightened his look and nudged me with his nose. "You must never go off again, you could have been killed by the hunters." Hunters sounded strange on my tongue, but I didn't question him, I followed him the rest of the way back to the cave.

Chester came running up to us as we came into site of the cave. He looked like he was upset from a punishment; I bowed my head even lower, knowing that he wouldn't of been in trouble if it wasn't for me. He came up to me and nudged me, "Was it that bad?" he asked curiously. I nodded without looking up.

Mother came rushing forward when she saw me with father, she looked like she was very angry. She went straight to father, "We need to talk now Coal." She growled to him, he flicked his tail for Chester and I to head to den without him. As we headed to the den I over heard mother talking, "We can't keep going on like this! She is always sneaking off and Chester is starting to go with her!" she growled furiously.

Coal shook his head, "I know how hard it is, but that's what pups do." A gleam of amusement in his eyes, "She has always been that way since her eyes opened, which will make her great one day." Kiata snorted out of disgust.

When Chester and I reached the den, Trisha and Kiska started making mocking noises. Kiska came forward, with mischief in her eyes, "We heard Mother was going to send you away." Trisha walked up beside Kiska and nodded.

"Everything will be better off once your gone." Trisha laughed.

Chester raised his hackles and started growling at them, "How can you think of that?" he demanded, they sneered at him.

"Chester to the rescue to the outcast! Just like you Chester." Kiska rubbed in. When I saw Chester get ready to lunge at them, I stepped in quickly.

"Don't, its not worth it, they're right." I whispered to him. He turned his eyes on her, he gaped at her. I turned away from him and headed to the far back of the cave, to a spot where I hide when I need to be alone. As I neared the back, I heard growls and howls, a warily went to the front of the cave, when I did I saw the hunters and Mother and Father fighting them, I rushed forward. "Chester! Get Trisha and Kiska and follow me!" Chester whipped forward to get them. When he returned he only had Kiska with him, "What happened to Trisha?" I asked quickly. I looked into Kiska's and Chester's eyes and found my answer. This is all my fault I thought to myself as I lead Kiska and Chester to the hidden room, where only small creatures could fit. As we got in we heard Father howl for everyone to hide, his howl becoming more distant every second.


End file.
